Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Characters in this section have very little information to warrant a character page, usually due to lack of relevance or backstory. For minor characters without names, see Unnamed Characters Part I: Phantom Blood Dio Brando's mother Little is known about her. She was a poor woman married to Dario Brando. She appeared to be the only person Dio Brando ever cared for, as he mentions that he hated his father for making her suffer and "working her to death."Vol. 1 Ch. 7: The Vow to the Father p. 3 The date of her death was between 1867 and 1880. Mark Watkin Mark Watkin was the champion of the rural boxing club. Jonathan was meant to fight him as a challenger, but instead fought and lost to Dio, who volunteered himself as an opponent. Historical figures Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart Manga Debut: Chapter 27,'' Vengeance Demon From the Past'' Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights Seiyuu:Yuka Keichō (Elizabeth I) ' ' Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart '''were two queens of the Tudor dynasty who fought for the throne 300 years before Part I: Phantom Blood, in 1595. Mary was a beautiful 23-year-old woman with peace in her heart, her charm being enough to make men, no matter how strong, entrust themselves and feel that sense of peace. With great tolerance, she took the lonely dark knights Tarkus and Bruford with a smile, enough for them to pledge loyalty and swear to make her queen, even if it cost their lives. When Mary's husband Darnley died from unknown causes Elizabeth took the opportunity to charge her for his death, turning the population against Mary. Elizabeth took Mary prisoner and ordered her to be beheaded, using a impersonator later to trick Tarkus and Bruford into giving up. Their executioner, who was killed by Bruford's hair, was the same one who killed Mary. Darnley '''Manga Debut: Chapter 27, Vengeance Demon From the Past Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights Darnley was the husband of Mary Stuart. He died in a explosion caused by reasons unknown to history. His death was used as an excuse for Mary's execution, as Elizabeth blamed her for his death. Darnley is based on the real Lord Darnley. The 77 Rings Challenge Winners Manga Debut : Chapter 28, The Hero of the 77 Rings Winzaleo, Eijkman and Caineghis are three of the only five knights who survived the 77 Rings knights challenge, winning the challenge years before the dark knights Tarkus and Bruford, who won in 1563. Winzaleo, known as the Lion King, won in 1327, Eijkman the Lightning Knight won in 1389 and the one-eyed Caineghis won in 1408. The three are playable in the game Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, where Winzaleo carries a giant battle-axe capable of breaking the ground, Eijkman uses an electrified halberd and Caineghis wields a poisonous scimitar. Their appearance is very different than the one featured in the manga Windknights Lot residents Harry Manga Debut: Chapter 21, Cursed Town Mr. Harry was a resident of Windknights whose daughter ran away shortly before Dio's arrival in town. It is possible that she was one of the women Dio and Jack the Ripper killed to suck blood. The other residents gossiped about how youngsters these days would run away without telling anyone, referring to her. Jeff Back and Dan Hamar Manga Debut: Chapter 41, A Demon's End Jeff Back was a farmer who spotted 4 outsiders (Jonathan Joestar, Speedwagon, Tonpetty and Straizo) burning Dio Brando's clothes under the cliffs of his empty mansion 2 weeks after Dio's defeat. Dan Hamar '''was a fisherman who reported to the police that his boat was stolen by some easterners the night of the incident, but his boat has yet to be found. Police are investigating if these two cases have any relation to the missing people of Windknights Lot. Part II: Battle Tendency Bruto '''Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Cold and Cruel, Straizo Bruto was one of the many people who were outside the cafe during Joseph's and Straizo's battle. In an attempt to impress a girl, he temporarily detains Joseph after the latter had blown up Straizo, along with the cafe. Joseph quickly kicks him in the nose and runs off, leaving Bruto on the ground holding his face while the girl says that Joseph is way cooler than him. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Captain Tennille Manga Debut: Chapter 127, Dark Blue Moon (2) Captain Tennille was introduced to the Joestar group by the Speedwagon Foundation to aid in their trip to reach Dio Brando. His background was checked to make sure he wasn't a Stand user, so everyone could trust him. The Captain Tennille Imposter killed him in Hong Kong and threw his body into the bottom of the sea, taking his place. Though the reader is never shown the true Captain Tennille, he was presumably almost identical to the imposter, since his men, who had worked for ten years on the same ship, did not even suspect the replacement. Pocky Pocky was a dog eaten by Yellow Temperance. Prince, Michael and Lionel Manga Debut: Chapter 174, Judgement (1) Prince, Michael and Lionel are three of the five chickens Avdol raised on the secluded island he lived on after faking his death. Disguised as his father so no one would come after him as he recovered from Emperor's bullet wound, Avdol fed the chickens so they would grow fat and tasty, but didn't like it when they ate too fast. When Avdol rejoined the Joestar group, he left the chickens on the island with no one to take care of them. Prince, Michael and Lionel are named after musicians Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie. Daniel J. D'Arby's victims Manga Debut: Chapter 212, D'Arby the Gambler (2) Daniel J. D'Arby took the souls of many people through gambling, using his Stand Osiris. He would usually trick one of them into betting their souls, and then search for the person's family and convince them to try and get the soul back. Moor Family D'Arby won the soul of Mrs. Moor through gambling, leading her husband Stephen Moor to gamble with him on September 22nd, 1984, around 11:15 PM in California, to win her soul back. Stephen was defeated and had his soul taken too. His father Garie Moore tried to win his soul back, but was also beaten. Stephen may have almost won the gamble, as D'Arby remembered the date, place and even what he said before losing (the same words Mohammed Avdol said when Jean Pierre Polnareff was beaten). The Moors' souls were transported back to their bodies after Jotaro Kujo defeated D'Arby. Garie Moor is named for Irish singer Gary Moore. Christian Vander Christian Vander was one of the many victims of Daniel J. D'Arby, losing his soul in a gamble to him some unspecified time after the Moor Family. His soul was returned to his body after D'Arby was defeated by Kujo Jotaro. Christian Vander is named for French musician Christian Vander. Telence T. D'Arby's victims Manga Debut: Chapter 229, D'Arby the Gamer (3) Like his brother, Telence T. D'Arby took the souls of many people with his Stand, Atum, after making them bet their souls on video games. Aside from Noriaki Kakyoin, who also fell victim to the gamer, their souls did not return to their bodies. Sophia Sophia was a beautiful woman, considered to have beautiful skin, who had a wonderful love life until she was defeated by Telence in a game and had her soul taken. Telence made her into a doll wearing Versace that he himself designed, although she preferred Chanel. In her doll form she constantly called Telence's name. Dr. Elliot Dr. Elliot was a mass murderer who killed eight of his patients. Telence considered the stories of the murders interesting. His soul was put into a doll wearing doctor accessories made by Telence himself. Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Hirose Family Manga Debut: Chapter 286, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (3) The family of Koichi Hirose, one of the main allies in Part IV. Mr. and Mrs. Hirose Mr. and Mrs. Hirose '''are the parents of Koichi and Ayana Hirose. Mrs. Hirose is known as a pretty, polite and well educated woman. She always goes to the beauty salon. She was a victim of Tamami's The Lock and almost commits suicide over her son's supposed theft. His pleas for her to believe in him free her from her guilt and thus from the Stand. She briefly appears to talk to Koichi when Cinderella is first used on Yukako, making Yukako believe that luck is not on her side because so many people are interrupting her attempts to be alone with Koichi. Mr. Hirose is seen only in a photograph. Tamami threatens to use The Lock on him too if Koichi doesn't give him money. Ayana Hirose '''Ayana is the sister of Koichi, a high school senior who attracts Tamami's attention. She hands Tamami a cup of hot red tea and he bumps her feet on purpose so she will pour the tea onto his lap and feel guilty enough to fall victim to The Lock. She briefly appears talking on the phone after Koichi loses weight due to Heaven's Door and keeps forgetting what he was going to do. She also appears when Cinderella is first used on Yukako. Her presence makes Yukako believe that luck is not on her side. Police Hirose Police is Koichi's sleepy dog. In almost all of his appearances he is seen sleeping. Koichi once even wondered if he was still alive. As the Hirose family already has Police, Koichi isn't allowed to have another pet and has to take him for walks. He is seen sleeping at the beginning of Tamami's and Yukako's fights and is taken for a walk during Yuuya's fight. His name is taken from the British band "The Police". Junko Manga Debut: Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4) Junko is a girl Toshikazu has a crush on. He made Surface copy her but it also adopted her personality, acting like "a real bitch" and thinking "she's all that". Toshikazu wanted to rape her, but never had the courage to actually do it. Masashi Manga Debut: Chapter 302, Yukako Yamagishi is in Love (9) Masashi is a drunk fisherman who, along with his grandfather, saw Yukako fall from Boing-Boing Cape and Koichi save her with Echoes ACT 2. Assuming she was a girl who tried to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bounced back up, Masashi started a rumor that there was a god of the sea in the cape. The rumor spread and the fishermen started to pray for good luck to the rock Yukako was going to fall on, calling it a "sacred spot". This story turned Boing-Boing Cape into a point of interest for Morioh. Sachiko Manga Debut: Chapter 307, Red Hot Chili Pepper (1) Sachiko is a fictional character from a TV show Josuke hated. For some unknown reason, she was going to leave her lover and wished to never see him again. Josuke tried to turn the TV off, but couldn't due to Red Hot Chili Pepper's electric intervention. Using the power cables, the stand traveled to Josuke's house to threaten him because Jotaro didn't leave Morioh. Its possible Sachiko and her lover were going to kiss each other before Red Hot Chili Pepper's appearance, as they were slowly approaching each other before the show's broadcast was interrupted. Mushikuidenai Manga Debut: Chapter 326, Let's Go Hunting! (2) While Akira Otoishi had Keicho Nijimura's Arrow in his possession, he tested out its powers by using it on two rats: Mushikui and Mushikuidenai. The arrow pierced the rats, granting them both the stand Ratt. Following their instincts, the rats protected their territory by melding together the bodies of other rats into cubes of flesh, and did the same with a couple living in a house nearby. Mushikuidenai moved the couple, now merged into a cube of flesh, into the fridge to eat them later, but was killed by Josuke Higashikata before he could do so. Gonta Yangu Manga Debut: Chapter 336, Shigechi's Harvest (2) Gonta is Shigekiyo Yangu's pet turtle. Shigekiyo mentions it after meeting Josuke and Okuyasu. Ichiro Morishita Manga Debut: Chapter 338, Shigechi's Harvest (4) Ichiro Morishita is a guy who bought 10 lottery tickets, but threw all of them in the trash after seeing that not even one was the winning one. Harvest found one of his tickets and gave it to Okuyasu, who discovered it actually was the winning one. A bank employer called him to see if the ticket really belonged to Okuyasu, but Crazy Diamond changed his last name in the ticket to Kinoshita. When asked about the ticket, Ichiro tells the bank employer that he isn't Kinoshita, but Morishita, and asks the bank employer to sell him winning tickets next time. People stolen from by Josuke Manga Debut: Chapter 388, Highway Star! (5) While attempting to elude Highway Star, Josuke has the idea of calling Koichi Hirose for help. Unable to stop without being caught, Josuke starts stealing cell phones while on the run. Yoshioka Yoshioka is a businessman who is seen talking to his boss on his cellphone. He is instructed to "do as planned" when receiving a important call 1 minute later. The call would grant a business opportunity worth 10 billion. If he missed the call, Yoshioka would be fired by his boss. Seemingly nervous, Yoshioka agrees but has his phone stolen by Josuke, realizing it was too late. As Josuke grabbed the phone too hard it ended it breaking. Yoshioka probably was fired for not getting the call. Minayo Minayo is a woman seen talking to her boyfriend on his cell phone. For unknown reasons she thought he hated her, so Minayo insisted for him to hang up the phone. Her boyfriend was actually trying to propose to her, but had his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. She thought he hung up and really hated her. Josuke used the phone to ask Koichi Hirose to locate Yuuya Fungami. Yuya's fangirls Manga Debut: Chapter 390, Highway Star! (7) Akemi, Yoshie and Reiko are Yuya's fangirls. They envy nothing but vanity. The three protected Yuya while he was hospitalized, not letting anyone come closer. They seemed to have a crush on him, fighting over helping him to pee. When Josuke encountered Yuya they attacked him. With his heightened smell, Yuya could tell that the peach Akemi was going to give him was rotten and that Yoshie was on her period. He also thought that Reiko was mad at him because of the adrenaline he smelled, but the smell was from Josuke. When Josuke asks Yuya to help him find Koichi the three girls are still in there, coming from the arcade with chocolates for Yuya won by Akemi. They threaten to attack Josuke, but Yuya tells them they are on good terms now. In the battle against Terunosuke, Yuya is inspired by Josuke's attempt to save Koichi, putting his own life in danger, and realizes he would do the same for his three fangirls. Kimura Manga Debut: Chapter 396, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (5) Kimura is a boy Kira sees going late to school. One of his friends tell him to not forget his hat because it's part of the uniform. From this, Kira comes to the conclusion that Hayato has not gone to school and is instead spying on him, as the hat was still hanging by the door. Yoshimura Hiroshi Manga Debut: Chapter 412, Cheap Trick (1) Yoshimura Hiroshi is a man who was suspected to be Kira's new identity. He is single. Mika Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad (1) Mika was a friend Minako mentioned to have gained a pair of diamond earrings as a gift. Meriko mentioned she wanted one pair too, something that was overheard by Yoshikage Kira. He later forced Minako to wear her dead boyfriend's earrings before killing her, as a reminder of her wish of getting earrings like Mika. Minako Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad (1) Minako was a spoiled girl who didn't care for the well being of others. She was in the habit of partying all night with her boyfriend, so her father started to become worried and tried to follow her. Minako noticed him, and, to teach him a lesson for following her, stole something on purpose just to let him see it. Shocked, her father started weeping, which she thought was cool. Enthusiastic about the story, she told it to her boyfriend, unaware that Yoshikage Kira was sitting next to them, trying to control his killer instincts. Bothered by her bag next to him, he moved it away, and the couple accused him of trying to steal it. As they got off the train, Minako's boyfriend and Kira bumped into each other, knocking Kira's things onto the ground. The man yelled at Kira again, and the couple mocked his "lame" nail clippers. Tired of the repeated confrontations, Kira followed the couple home. Entering the apartment just as Minako's boyfriend promised to buy her a new pair of earrings, Kira blew him up instantly with Killer Queen. Unable to resist his desires any longer, he forced Minako to cut his fingernails before killing her. Just before blowing her up, he took her boyfriend's ears and hung them on her own, telling her that her boyfriend had left some earrings behind for her. After killing Minako, Kira took her hand as his "new girlfriend" and planned to take it with him to Kosaku's house, but was forced to destroy the hand too after seeing Hayato leaving the scene with a camera. Rio Rio is the woman who owns the house where Josuke fought Kira which later caught fire. Rio often had some her panties being stolen, apparently by her neighbor. Part V: Vento Aureo Jin Manga Debut: Chapter 444, Buccellati's Coming! (2) Jin is the yakuza who was saved by Giorno as a child. Monica Ultello Manga Debut: Chapter 588, Gold Experience Requiem (3) Doctor Monica Ultello is the woman who performed an autopsy on Diavolo, file number 68, as his second death after he was cut and killed by a drug addict on Tevere river. Part VI: Stone Ocean Charlotte Manga Debut: Chapter 598, Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh (1) Loccobarocco's alligator puppet. Loccobarocco mentions that the puppet is a girl, which is justified by the bow on her head. She appears to have a separate personality from Loccobarocco himself and acts as his assistant when explaining the rules of the prison. She will also yell at prisoners who interrupt Loccobarocco while he is speaking. Savage Garden Manga Debut: Chapter 641, Savage Garden Strategy (8) Savage Garden was first mentioned as a means of transporting Jotaro's Stand disc to the Speedwagon Foundation. At first, Jolyne confuses the messenger with a man Enrico Pucci was controlling, but it is later revealed that Savage Garden is the name of a carrier pigeon. After Whitesnake's failed attempt to shoot the bird down, Jolyne succeeds in handing over the stand disc and the pigeon flies away, delivering the disc. Sonny Likir Manga Debut: Chapter 654, The Secret Of Guard Westwood (1) Sonny Likir is the guardian who fought with Westwood under Survivor's influence but was beat down and reported missing after the Green Baby's birth. David David is a boy who had his wallet picked up by Jolyne, age 16. Ron the viper Ron is a fictitious new prisoner in a 4-koma humorous comic book with a style reminiscent of Thoth's predictions. Sergeant Mc Coy Mc Coy is a policeman who inspected Underworld's hole at the hospital. Wes Bluemarine Wes Bluemarine was a new born who died before seeing the light of the sun. His mother swapped his dead body with Domenico Pucci, who was born the same day and lived without knowing this story. People seen during time acceleration Miss Jones is a guest on a TV show when the time acceleration begins. Mrs. Yoshimura is a woman who received a call from the wrong number during the time acceleration. Rocky is an employee who solidified in a freezing room. Kenichi is a man seen making love with his girlfriend. Part VII: Steel Ball Run Urmd Avdol Urmd Avdol in Steel Ball Run may be the alternate universe counterpart of the original universe's Muhammad Avdol. Coming from the country of Egypt, Urmd was said to have crossed the Sahara desert three times annually. Unlike the other contestants in the race, Urmd's choice of transportation was a camel, which made him a prime candidate for winning the race. Due to the camel's long legs, it had the ability to keep up with a horse's speed, but at the same time crush any other racers with its 800 kg body. During the 1st stage of the race, Urmd attempted to knock out Gyro from the race by crashing into him. However, Gyro used his steel ball to locate a hidden cactus cluster and lures Urmd into it. The nomad crashes into the cacti and is unable to continue the race.SBR Ch. 5: First Stage, 15,000 Meters pp. 12-20 Dario Dario Brando's Steel Ball Run counterpart, only known as Dario, is much younger in appearance, but has an even crueler personality, showing no qualms in throwing his own infant son Diego into a river to die. His fate afterwards is unknown, but it is implied that he was being sought by his son. George Joestar '' Debut: SBR Vol.1 Ch.3 Johnny Joestar (chapter); Final: SBR Vol.23 Ch.91 High Voltage (2)'' George Joestar I's counterpart in Steel Ball Run makes a few appearances, though plays a significant role in the story regardless. He is an acclaimed horse trainer who had won the Triple Crown seven times. However, Johnny's father is far more strict and severe with his sons, and even shamelessly favors his elder son Nicholas over his younger son. Like his original universe counterpart, George reconciles with Johnny in the end, presenting Nicholas' boots to Johnny as he watches him finish the race in New York. He gives a speech about his mistreatment of Johnny and how proud he was of Johnny for making it across the United States. Danny (Johnny's mouse) Danny's Steel Ball Run counterpart is a white mouse raised by a young Johnny Joestar. At his brother Nicholas' suggestion, Johnny sets Danny free into the woods when his father orders him to kill it. However, Nicholas' horse is later startled by a white mouse at practice and accidentally throws Nicholas off, killing him. Johnny believes the mouse, which he saw scurrying away into the woods, was Danny. During the Steel Ball Run, just as Funny Valentine is about to kill Johnny, he notices a white mouse nearby and wonders why a mouse would be drawn by Lucy's Stand's powers, before realizing that he is being drawn back when Lucy is taken by Gyro Zeppeli. It is unknown whether the mouse was Danny or simply another white mouse that happened to be nearby. Silas and Mary Pendleton Lucy's paternal grandfather and grandmother. They immigrated from Ireland. Adam Pendleton Lucy's father, age 42 when she was 14. He is heavily indebted to the mafia after the death of his wife. Alice Pendleton Lucy's mother, deceased at age 37 when Lucy was 12. Pendleton children Lucy's brothers Tom (16), Will (11) and Charles (3), and sisters Liza (9) and Reggie (5). Captain Valentine A cavalry member who was captured and tortured during a war. He had the habit of writing dates on things. He was particularly attached to a handkerchief with the birthday of his son Funny Valentine, which he hid inside his left eye socket Part VIII: Jojolion Josuke Josuke was a dog belonging to Yasuho. According to her its face was similar to Josuke's. Tomoko Tomoko was the mother of Norisuke Higashikata IV. She reassured him when he asked questions about the family's curse. One-Shots Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci Frida Giannini Frida is the creative director of the Gucci brand. The Gucci brand strives the philosophy that respects traditions within the convention of beauty that gives birth to a new beauty that creates the best in quality and innovation, and that's why Frida is at the pinnacle of the brand Gucci has given birth to numerous icons to this day, icons that Frida respects and, with her unique talents, gives them a new interpretation which gives birth to an innovative design. The artisans give this a physical form and breathe life into them, so they could be called Frida's right hand men. For many generations the artisans continued using traditional skills combined with Frida's innovative design for Gucci, earning the world's trust. She's based on the real-life Frida Giannini. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 5: Millionaire Village The Gods of the Mountain''' ' '''The Gods of the Mountain' are the entity that put the Village of Millionaires under a curse. The residents (or those who want to be one of them) of the village who show good manners gain something, usually money, while those who don't lose things, mostly the life of a friend. The village had 11 residents, all at the age of 25, that became rich from one day to another after living in there. Izumi Kyouka, who wanted to buy a house in there, went to the village with Rohan Kishibe and was greeted by the gods' butler, Ikkyuu. Izumi failed at her test and lost the lives of her mother and fiancee. The gods can give as many chances as they want, but one by one things will be lost if the person keeps failing. After realizing the identity of Ikkyuu's master to be the Gods of the Mountain through Heaven's Door, Rohan decides to leave the place with Izumi and never go back. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore Virgina Virgina is Tonio's girlfriend who arrives in Morioh when he is 24. She had a brain tumor that was apparently healed by Pearl Jam thanks to Morioh's Disk Abalone. References Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Part V Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Part VII Characters Category:Part VIII Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Deceased Characters from JoJoLion Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Real Life People Category:Families Category:Brando Family Category:Higashikata Family